Un battement plus haut
by MariLyne
Summary: Entre une actrice Hollywoodienne en vogue et une jeune maman de deux enfants effrayée par la vie, rien ne peut être simple. En particulier lorsque le passé douloureux d'une femme brisée remonte à la surface. Peut-on toujours prétendre au bonheur? L'amour peut-il tout résoudre? Dianna E. Agron & Amy J. Roberts /Mention Glee-Cast\
1. Chapitre Premier

**Un Battement Plus Haut**

**UBPH**, vous contera l'histoire de Dianna E. Agron et Amy J. Roberts. Je tacherais de mener cette histoire au mieux, et vous faire partager ma passion pour l'écriture. J'espère vous voir nombreux sur cette histoire qui me prend beaucoup de temps. :)

**_Rated M, peut être plus tard _**

**Disclaimer**: Dianna Agron ne m'appartiens pas (Dommage). Pour faire plus court, les seules choses que je possède sont Amy, Lorenzo et Eléa Roberts. Ainsi que Olaf et Mozart. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Résumé**: Entre une actrice Hollywoodienne en vogue et une jeune maman de deux enfants, rien ne peut être simple. En particulier lorsque le passé douloureux d'une femme brisée remonte à la surface. Peut-on toujours prétendre au bonheur? L'amour peut-il tout résoudre? ~ Dianna E. Agron &amp; Amy J. Roberts

* * *

Une douce mélodie créait une délicieuse ambiance dans cette grande maison. Un peu trop grande pour les trois seuls habitants. Des éclats de rire, ainsi que des aboiements se mêlèrent à l'agréable musique s'évadant du piano, qui trônait dans le salon cosy de cette villa. Deux enfants, accompagnés de deux chiens, jouaient ensemble dans le grand jardin autour piscine, sous les yeux protecteurs et aimant de la jeune pianiste. Une légère brise l'atteint, faisant virevolter ses cheveux châtains qui lui barraient le visage, mettant à la vue de tous, ses deux orbes bleu azurin. Un fin sourire étira ses douces lèvres rouges, dessinant ses deux fossettes sur son visage parfaitement sculpté, sans défaut apparent. Si l'on omet cette légère cicatrice sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses longs doigts fins parcouraient les touches noir et blanches sans une once d'hésitation, comme s'ils connaissaient les harmonies par cœur.

**-Maman, c'est quand que Papy il arrive?**

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus électrique, vint troubler la quiétude de la mélodie, qui s'effaça lentement, laissant la dernière note résonner. La jeune maman se pencha vers sa fille de trois ans, et la posa à ses côtés face au piano. Elle caressa la joue de sa fille tendrement, pendant que le petit sourire de la plus jeune s'affichait et qu'un éclair de malice éclaira son regard perçant.

**-Il ne devrait plus tarder, ma chérie.**

Un petit garçon, boute-en-train, arriva en courant près du piano, accompagné des deux chiens de la petite famille. Olaf, un petit spitz allemand ainsi que Mozart, leur gros bouvier bernois. Il continua sa course dans le salon dans un éclat de rire, avant de se laisser tomber sur le grand canapé qui prenait place non loin de l'instrument. Il fut rejoint par le plus petit des canidés, qui s'amusait à lui léchouiller le visage, pendant que Mozart, s'allongea au pied de la matriarche.

**-Lorenzo, calme toi, sinon tu n'aura pas le droit de boire du coca au goutter!**

**-Oui maman, d'accord. Mais je veux papy il arrive**, il releva sa petite frimousse pour détailler sa maman. **Puis c'est Olaf il a commencé à courir.**

Le jeune chien semblait avoir comprit la phrase de son petit maître car il soupira en posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Soupir qui signifiait un petit mensonge du plus jeune des Roberts. Amy rigola de bon cœur, suivit par ses deux enfants.

Bien plus tard dans l'après midi, la sonnette retentit dans la grande maison subliment décoré. Les deux jeunes Roberts coururent aussi vite que leur petite jambes leur permettaient, pour être le premier à ouvrir la grande porte en bois massif. Dans un cri de joie, ils accueillirent le nouveau venu, qui essaya tant bien que mal, de réceptionner ses petits enfants.

**-Eléa, Lorenzo! Laissez Papy rentrer avant de lui sauter dessus**, gronda tant bien que mal Amy, qui n'était écouté de personne.

**-Papy c'est un super héros, regarde maman, il nous a sauvé!**

Le petit garçon rigola à la fin de sa phrase, en serrant son grand père dans ses petits bras, pendant qu'Eléa lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue.

**-Tout va bien, Aimée, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Sa fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelé par mon vrai prénom, papa**, s'exclama joyeusement la jeune maman qui vint serrer son père dans ses bras, dès que ses enfant l'eurent relâché.

**-C'est le prénom que nous t'avons donné, ta mère et moi, à ta naissance**, répliqua le vieil homme, serrant fort sa fille unique dans ses bras. **Je sais que quand nous sommes arrivés ici, ton prénom est devenu Amy, mais à mes yeux tu restes mon Aimée. Mon unique fille.**

**-Je t'aime pa'**, chuchota la jeune femme, embrassant chaleureusement son père.

L'après midi se passa avec de grands éclat de rire, quelques aboiements, de la musique et elle se termina dans la grande piscine du jardin. À la tombé de la nuit, les deux adultes préparent le barbecue, pendant que les deux enfants prenaient leur bain joyeusement, inondant au passage la pièce qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un institut de bien-être. La maison était emplie d'amour et de bien être. Amy avait un sourire collé sur ses fine, mais pulpeuse, lèvres rouges. Ce fut la plus belle après midi, ainsi que la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

* * *

Le soleil caressait son visage, se reflétant sur ses cours cheveux blonds. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se retournait dans son lit, emportant la couette dans son mouvement, un fin sourire d'apaisement dessiné sur ses lèvres roses. Cependant la quiétude de son délicieux réveil en douceur, fut brutalement brisée par une petite tornade brune pleine d'énergie.

**-Debout Lady Di', debout ****marmotte****. ****Il est dix heures, tu ne vas tout de même pas déprimer sur ta solitude toute la journée non?**

**-Merci Lea, pour me rappeler à quel point je suis seule, maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai dormir encore un peu, j'avais prévue de faire la grasse matinée.**

La jeune actrice grogna à la fin de sa réplique, et s'emmitoufla dans son épaisse couverture, pendant que sa collègue, et accessoirement amie, ouvrit grand les rideaux.

**-Dianna... Il ne te méritait pas. Relève la tête**, murmura son amie en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**-J'ai 28 ans, et je suis toujours aussi seule. Tu as Matt, Naya est marié et attend son premier enfant, Heather est casé depuis longtemps...J'aimerai fonder ma famille, avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend chaque soir lorsque je rentre à la maison, entendre les rires de nos enfants résonner comme une douce musique. Je voudrai enfin trouver quelqu'un qui m'attende assise derrière un piano, ou au fourneau, lorsque je rentre chez moi. Je veux juste être aimé comme je veux aimer. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.**

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, la jeune femme n'attendit pas de réponse, et s'échappa dans la salle de bain. Depuis sa rupture avec son ex petit ami, Thomas, elle se sentait plus que seule au monde. Se déshabillant lentement, elle se dirigea vers la douche. Dianna lâcha un soupir tremblant en laissant l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau blanche et sans défaut.

Quatre jeunes femmes s'attablèrent en terrasse d'un petit café en bord de plage, deux d'entre elles avait un script sous les yeux, le lisant activement. Lea ne lâchait pas Dianna des yeux, qui rigolait avec Naya par rapport au comportement de son récent époux, et qui de temps à autre, lisait le texte posé en face d'elle. Le jeune serveur auprès duquel elles avaient commandé auparavant, arriva avec leurs boissons.

Elles entamèrent une conversation, sur ce sujet qui les attristait, le dernier épisode de Glee. La fin d'une belle histoire, le clap de fin. À la suite de quoi, chacune ira dans une direction différente.

* * *

**-Amy, une cliente à besoin de toi en cabine**, s'écria une femme d'un certain âge, flanqué derrière un comptoir.

**-Très bien.**

Délaissant son activité, la jeune Roberts se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage de sa boutique. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Amy avait décidé de créer sa propre ligne de vêtement, ainsi qu'une marque de lingerie et maillot de bain. Mélangeant homme, femme et enfant. C'était ainsi qu'était née "Aimée" marque la plus vendu aux Etats-Unis, et qui commence à être exporté vers d'autres continent. Cependant, la jeune PDG n'étant pas le genre de fille à aimer rester derrière un bureau, elle travaillait dans une de ses meilleures boutiques, et sa toute première, dans le centre Hollywoodien.

**-Avez-vous besoin d'aide Madame?**

**-Oui, s'il vous plait! J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ces ensembles. Je veux faire une surprise à mon mari pour nos quinze ans de mariage, mais je n'arrive pas à être objective quant à la meilleure couleur, celle qui me conviendrait au mieux**, demanda timidement une femme d'une trentaine d'année, montrant un ensemble de lingerie blanc et un autre rouge, ce qui colla un sourire adorable sur les lèvres de la jeune PDG.

**-Au vue de la teinte de votre peau, les deux peuvent convenir, mais je pencherais pour l'ensemble blanc Madame**, lui répondit Amy dans un sourire.

**-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, je pense que je vais prendre les deux cependant.**

**-Très bien Madame, au plaisir de vous revoir dans cette boutique.**

* * *

Le soleil continuait de briller dans le ciel Hollywoodien, et Dianna avait revêtue pour sans aucun doute la dernière fois, le costume de Quinn Fabray. Elle allait tourner la toute dernière scène, celle qui allait clôturer cette série, ces 6 saisons ou elle avait découvert un semblant de seconde famille. L'émotion était à son comble, certains en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

**-Coupez! C'était parfait, merci à vous tous.**

Dianna eu un sourire nostalgique, elle ne voulait en aucun cas laisser libre court à ses larmes. Après cette dernière scène, une fête était organisée, et certains acteurs repartirent avec quelque souvenir, ce fut ainsi que Lea prit le maillot de Finn, alias Cory, Mark pris une photo de lui... Tous les acteurs prirent un souvenir de cette série qui, pour la plupart d'entre eux, les avaient fait sortir de l'ombre. Naya et Heather s'approchèrent de l'interprète de Quinn.

**-Lea va rejoindre son Boy, alors on est venue te proposer une sortie... Shopping!** s'exclama joyeusement Naya, sautillant sur place, sous le regard hilare de sa meilleure amie.

**-Avec plaisir, les filles**, sourit Dianna.

**-On voulait faire une boutique que l'on a jamais faite, _Aimée_ il me semble**, reprit Heather après le cri de joie de Naya.** J'en ai entendu parler, et il parait que c'est absolument sublime, puis cette boutique fait tout: Femme, Homme, Enfant, Bébé, maillot de bain et Lingerie féminine. C'est dans cette boutique que Taylor a acheté la grenouillère d'Elijah et un ensemble de lingerie qu'il m'a offert à la saint valentin.**

**-Sa tombe bien que cette boutique face lingerie, je voulais un nouvel ensemble**, répondit Dianna, qui prit le bras d'Heather pour suivre Naya qui était déjà partit à la voiture, depuis qu'elle était enceinte elle ressemblait à une pile électrique et une véritable enfant.

* * *

La boutique, qui avait les porte grande ouverte pour faire entrer de l'air frais en plus de la climatisation, battait son plein et ne se vidait jamais plus de quelque minutes. Elle n'était jamais bondé, mais elle n'avait jamais aucun client, de l'ouverture à huit heure jusqu'à la fermeture, dix neuf heure trente. La caissière était toujours derrière son comptoir, lisant un magazine people, sous l'œil amusé d'Amy, qui rangeait le rayon enfant/nouveau née, non loin de l'accueil. Un tintement retentit, et Maylin releva quelque seconde les yeux pour saluer les nouvelles venues, sans réellement prêter attention, elle dut y regarder à deux fois pour comprendre qui venait de rentrer dans la boutique, mais elle fut aidée par les quelques paparazzi qui suivait les jeunes stars.

**-Ferme la bouche May**, réprimanda avec un amusement non feint la jeune PDG.

**-Attend... Des actrices débarquent et je dois me la fermer, non merci**, répliqua toujours aussi choqué la jeune caissière.

**-Je te rappelle que ce ne sont pas les premières, nous avons eu Angelina Jolie, Mila Kunis, Cameron Diaz, Jonny Depp, Rihanna et j'en passe des meilleurs.**

**-Oui... Seulement je ne m'y fais toujours pas.**

Amy laissa échapper un petit rire, qui fit rougir la caissière, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pleinement rire la jeune mère. De leur côté, les quatre actrices se baladèrent parmi les rayons, alerté ou plutôt charmé par un rire, elles lancèrent un regard vers les deux jeunes femmes qui discutait non loin de là. Dianna, elle, ne put détacher son regard de la jeune femme aux yeux bleu hypnotique, aussi bleu que la mer des caraïbes, cette femme était habillé d'une fine chemise blanche, dont elle avait retroussé les manches laissant apparaître quelque tatouage, ainsi que d'un jean slim noir, retroussé au niveau des chevilles et portait des _Nike roshe run_ noire et blanche, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres roses,_ cette femme était réellement magnifique._

**-Elle est sublime**, murmura Dianna, ce qui attira l'attention d'Heather, qui lâcha un petit gloussement.

**-Tu parles de celle qui rigole? Taylor m'a dit que c'était la PDG, elle l'a aidée à choisir, en particulier quand il a voulut m'acheter mon ensemble**, pouffa la plus grande blonde, sous le regard rieur de Dianna.

**-Elle a très bon goût et est de très bon conseil, si tu veux mon avis, il est sublime ton ensemble.**

**-Merci, mais tu sais, c'est sa marque**, répliqua Heather qui partit retrouver Naya, qui courrait entre les rayons.

**-Attend... _Aimée_... C'est sa marque?**

**-Oui, je me suis renseigné quand Taylor m'en a parler, elle a une page Wikipedia si tu veux aller voir**, pouffa la danseuse.

Dianna rigola de la réplique de son amie, elle avait simplement dit qu'elle la trouvait sublime, certes elle l'a trouvait très mystérieuse et très classe, mais elle l'a trouvait simplement sublime, comme elle aurait très bien pu trouver une autre femme dans la rue et dire qu'elle la trouvait sublime. Mettant fin à son monologue intérieur, Dianna suivit ses amies et rigolait du comportement enfantin de Naya, qui disait que vu que tout était sublime, elle achèterait la boutique. Dianna laissa les deux meilleures amies, et se dirigea vers le coin lingerie, cherchant la perle rare, de la ou elle était elle entendait Naya rigoler accompagné d'Heather. Elle détaillait les ensembles proposé, et du admettre que la créatrice avait un talent fou. La lingerie représentait féminité, sensualité mais classe à la fois, mêlant dentelle ou autre matière.

**-Avez vous trouvé quelque chose à votre goût Miss Agron?** demanda une voix douce mais basse, une voix de velours, avec un léger accent.

**-Pour dire vrai, je recherche un ensemble sexy mais classe et chic**, répondit Dianna se retournant. Elle stoppa tout mouvement voyant la femme qui l'avait attiré de son rire.

**-Est-ce pour une occasion spéciale, ou simplement pour vous?**

**-Juste... Juste pour moi**, répondit la jeune actrice, déglutissant difficilement face au délicieux sourire de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Amy détailla le corps de l'actrice minutieusement, ce qui fit apparaître une certaine rougeur sur les joues de la blonde, après ce léger examen, elle se dirigea vers la dentelle, et lui sortit un magnifique ensemble noir, ainsi que deux autre, un rose et un bleu.

-**Si vous voulez les essayer les cabines sont juste là**, lui indiqua Amy.

**-Merci beaucoup**, répondit Dianna en se saisissant des ensembles. **Vous connaissez mon nom, mais puis-je connaitre celui de la femme qui m'a détaillé de haut en bas avant de me conseiller quelques sous vêtement?** demanda sournoisement la jeune actrice, rougissant légèrement face au regard moqueur de la jeune femme face à elle.

**-Amy. Amy Roberts**, rigola la jeune femme qui tendit la main à Dianna, qui l'attrapa et la serra. **Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, je serais à l'accueil, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton qui se trouve dans la cabine, bon essayage Miss Agron.**

La jeune PDG laissa sa cliente, qui fut timidement rejointe par ses deux amies, avec un sourire Amy se dirigea vers Maylin, qui avait été, elle, rejointe par les enfants de la jeune femme. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune mère, quand elle entendit le doux rire de son fils, qui se moquait ouvertement de sa sœur, à en juger par son air boudeur sur ses traits d'ange.

**-Lorenzo, qu'a tu dis de ta sœur?** demanda joyeusement Amy, prenant sa fille qui boudait encore, causant l'hilarité de son frère.

**-Elle a fait un bisou à Ethan**, chantonna le jeune garçon.

**-Eléa**, demanda la jeune mère, qui retenait tant bien que mal un rire lorsqu'elle sentit sa fille blottir sa tête dans son cou.

**-Il a offert une fleur, et je l'aime bien alors j'ai fais un bisou**, marmonna la petite causant le rire de sa mère. **Et il est gentil Ethan.**

La jeune mère embrassa sa fille avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras également, le chatouillant en même temps, provoquant un éclat de rire de sa sœur.

Heather et Naya s'assirent face à la cabine qu'occupait désormais leur amie, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, tout en écoutant les rires d'enfants qui provenait de l'accueil. Naya se rêvait déjà maman, et entendre le rire de son enfant à venir. Heather, quant à elle, espérait avoir la même relation avec son fils, que cette mère et ses deux enfants. Elles furent interrompues par Dianna, qui sortit dans l'ensemble noir. Les mâchoires des deux collègues se décrochèrent, sous l'œil fier de la blondinette. Et se fut la même réaction pour les deux autres ensembles.

**-Je vais prendre les trois je crois,** murmura Dianna une fois sortit de la cabine, de nouveau habillé.

**-Tu sais Di', même si tu n'as personne, c'est sure qu'une femme a besoin d'avoir une belle lingerie, là-dessus je te rejoins, puis qui sait, peut être qu'Amy aimera voir ses créations sur toi**, chuchota la seconde blonde dans l'oreille de la concerné, qui sentit ses joues chauffer et qui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie, qui lâcha un rire franc une fois arrivé en caisse.

**-Bonjour mesdames**, dit poliment Maylin.

**-Bonjour**, répondit Heather pendant que ses deux amies déposèrent leur article et qu'Amy revint du rayon enfant avec ses deux énergumènes

**-Alors, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur?** demanda la jeune PDG, interrompu par son fils qui se jetait sur elle, et que sa fille riait aux éclats. **Mon ange, tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes si tu continues de sauter littéralement sur les personnes qui t'entourent.**

**-Bien plus que notre bonheur**, répondit Naya, toujours aussi inépuisable.

**-Mais maman, tu es superwoman, tu as plein de force car tu mange tout plein de légume. Tu me rattraperas toujours**, répliqua joyeusement le jeune Lorenzo, montrant son petit biceps, encore inexistant, provoquant l'hilarité de sa mère, sa sœur, et les autres femmes présente.

Maylin ayant finit de biper tout les articles, annonça le prix aux nouvelles clientes, qui réglèrent le sourire aux lèvres, pendant que les deux jeunes enfants partir vers le rayon qui leur était destinée, sous les yeux encore hilare de leur mère. Sac en main, prête à partir, les trois actrices saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

**-Au plaisir de vous revoir**, répliqua Amy regardant Dianna, qui rougissait encore de sa dernière discussion avec Heather.

Après un signe de la main, les jeunes femmes sortirent de cette sublime boutique, le sourire aux lèvres, Dianna encore bien perdu dans ses pensés. _Elle a une page Wikipedia si tu veux aller voir_. La jeune blonde soupira. Amy. Amy Roberts. Dianna repensa à la douceur et la chaleur de sa main, qui lui fit monter de nouveau le rouge aux joues. Cependant, elle secoua la tête. _Je ne la connais même pas, et je me sens déjà comme sa, je suis un cas._ Heather et Naya rigolèrent de la tête de leur amie.

**-Je sens que Dianna retournera souvent dans cette boutique,** s'esclaffa la Latina.

**-Oui, j'y retournerai**, répliqua Dianna.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de se premier chapitre. J'essaye, tant bien que mal de m'améliorer, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite dans leur relation...

Des avis?

J'essayerai de poster, sans trop d'attente entre les chapitres, l'histoire est déjà dessinée dans ma tête, mais j'avance au jour le jour :)! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à retravailler cette histoire, qui auparavant été Tombée du ciel, car je voulais créer entièrement le personnage d'Amy et écrire son histoire, ce qui ma prit beaucoup de temps. Et les prénoms ont été choisis par rapport à l'histoire d'Amy, il y aura des explications dans quelques chapitre

Aimée "Amy" signifie _Aimée des dieux_. Lorenzo signifie _Couronné de Lauriers_. Eléa signifie _Honneur_.


	2. I lived - One Republic

**Un battement plus haut**

**Premièrement**, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, pour toute vos review, favorite et Follow, merci énormément. Pour un premier chapitre je n'en espérais pas tant, mais merci énormément, et merci à ceux qui ont lu sans commenter :) #CoeurSurVousTous

**Deuxièmement**, j'essayerai de poster sans trop d'espace entre chaque chapitre, la trame de l'histoire est déjà bien dessiné, et je sais ou je veux emmener cette histoire.

**Troisièmement**, désormais les titres de mes chapitres seront des chansons qui m'ont aidé à écrire et qui font partit de ma playlist du moment.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Réellement dommage pour la jolie Dianna :(. Cependant: Amy, Lorenzo, Eléa, Manuel, Maylin, Olaf et Mozart m'appartienne. *.*

_Elishawriter_: Quel plaisir de te voir lire une de mes histoires, même si Demi n'est pas dedans, enfin qui sait ce que la suite réserve...

_Pauline_: Merci beaucoup :)! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite! J'essayerai de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais il n'y aura pas de grosse attente, enfin j'espère!

_Shegry_: Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir et te voir commenter mes chapitres :)

_Control123_: Merci beaucoup, j'essaye de me corriger mais j'en laisse passer :3! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise! :)

_Naya22_: J'essayerai de décrire un peu plus les sentiments de mes personnages, promis :)

_littlesister_: J'espère que tu resteras fan alors :$! Merci de ta review, elle m'a vraiment touché et a été la plus longue que j'ai pu lire :D

Et merci à tout les autres, qui on dit qu'ils avaient hâte de lire la suite. Donc voici la suite :)

* * *

"Hope that you fall in love. And it hurts so bad. The only way you can know, You give it all you have. And I hope that you don't suffer, but tkae the pain. Hope when the moment comes, you'll say... I swear, i lived." **One Republic - I Lived**

* * *

Dianna Elise Agron ne pouvait qu'être heureuse, sa carrière ne cessait de grandir et les projets continuaient d'affluer. D'un point de vue professionnel, elle ne manquait, certes, de rien. Cependant, si elle devait être honnête avec elle même, elle saurait qu'il lui manquait définitivement quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, pour que le bonheur soit complet. Deux jours. Deux longs jours depuis cette rencontre avec Amy Roberts, et Dianna n'avait cessé de penser à la jeune femme. Amy avait toujours été présente dans son esprit, peut importe le moment.

Assise dans son canapé, Freddie à ses côtés, Dianna lisait un script qui venait de lui parvenir, sans vraiment trop porter une réelle attention à ce qui se trouvait écrit sur les pages qu'elle tournait, son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler le visage d'ange de la jeune styliste. Portant son café à ses lèvres, elle soupira pour ce qui devait être la centième fois depuis quelques minutes, avant de poser rageusement l'écrit sur la table face à elle, son café à côté. Dianna prit sa tête entre ses mains, massant délicatement ses tempes. Durant ses deux jours, elle n'avait rien fais pour en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme, qui lui avait retournait le cerveau en quelques secondes, et elle n'était même pas allé voir sa page Wikipedia comme le lui avait conseillé Heather. À chaque instant de la journée, Dianna se rappelait _la douceur de cette main, le velours de cette voix avec ce léger accent, la chaleur de son rire, le charme de son sourire, la profondeur de ses yeux..._

* * *

Les accords s'envolaient dans les airs, créant une mélodie connu de tous, une chanson des _One Republic_. Guitare à la main, Amy regardait ses enfants jouer dans la piscine avec Manuel, leur grand père, qui fêtait dignement leur _Quatre Ans_. La jeune femme souriait, heureuse, même si au plus profond de son cœur, cette étincelle manquait. Vous savez, celle qui vous fait sourire à n'importe quel instant de la journée, sans aucune raison apparente. Celle qui vous fait aimer la vie telle qu'elle est, elle vous fait même aimer les mauvais moments. Celle qui vous rend heureuse, même dans les moments les plus sombre, car vous avez quelqu'un à qui vous raccrocher. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas quatre ans, qui est capable de vous faire remonter la pente et qui est en mesure de vous épauler.

**-Aimée, j'aimerai parler avec toi.**

**-Je mets les enfants au lit, et j'arrive papa**, murmura la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle accompagnait ses deux enfants dans leur chambre respective.

Les deux jeunes Roberts eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, encore totalement excité par leur anniversaire, et les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu de leur grand père, ainsi que de Maylin. Lorenzo, qui avait revêtue le maillot de football de son joueur préféré, à savoir Neymar Jr, offert par son grand père qu'il avait plus que chaleureusement remercié, serra sa petite peluche Elmo dans ses petits bras avant de murmurer : _Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime_. Ce fut le même rituel avec sa petite fille dans sa grenouillère à l'effigie du drapeau des Etats-Unis, qui elle serra sa peluche Sven, de la reine des neiges, dans ses bras murmurant la même phrase que son jeune frère.

Dans la cuisine, Amy trouva son père assis face à l'îlot central, café à la main. Une tasse de chocolat chaud attendait la jeune femme, qui s'installa aux côtés de son père, qui la détailla quelques instant, de la tête aux pieds, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**-Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait**, commença l'ancien militaire, pendant que sa fille hocha la tête. **Tu es une très belle femme, ma plus grande fierté Aimée. Regardes-toi, tu es à la tête d'une des plus grandes marques, tu mènes d'une main de maître l'éducation de tes enfants et ta marque, même malgré tes obligations, tu trouve le moyen de rester cette jeune femme de 23 ans, en t'amusant et en vivant ta vie. Je veux te dire, tu as le droit de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans t vie, dans votre vie. Tu as le droit de laisser une femme prendre soin de toi, tu as le droit Aimée. Tu as le droit. Je sais, tu as se traumatisme qui refuse de te laisser tranquille, tu as cette peur qui te tord le ventre**, continua Manuel voyant que sa fille cherchait à l'interrompre. **Je sais que tu es effrayé, mais aussi que tu te déteste de ne pas pouvoir offrir cette famille dont rêve tes deux merveilleux enfants. Tu es une femme avant d'être mère et patronne, tu es une femme, certes traumatisé et effrayé par la vie, mais tu restes une femme, et je veux voir cette femme que tu es heureuse et respirant le bonheur. Pourquoi, dieu, ne laisse tu entrer personne dans ta vie? Tu mérite d'être heureuse Chérie, tu le mérites, après tout ce qui c'est passé, mais c'est terminé Amy, c'est terminé. Tu es là, avec tes deux enfants et ta vie redémarre. Sois heureuse _Meu Amor_...**

La jeune femme avait baissé les yeux sur sa tasse, encore pleine, qu'elle porta une seconde fois à ses lèvres. Elle sentit les bras rassurant de son père serpenter autour de son corps, désormais secoué de sanglots, et se laissa aller. Elle était effrayé, certes, mais refusait de se laisser tomber pour quelqu'un qui la briserait bien plus qu'elle ne l'était. Son père la connaissait, et il savait que rien ne serait facile pour la femme qui ravirait le cœur plein d'insécurité de sa fille. Amy sentit une bile acide remontait le long de sa gorge, ce qui lui valut un haut le cœur entre ses larmes. _Ses doutes, sa peur, ses insécurités, ses blessures_... Toute ses choses désagréable qui habitait son cœur, sortait enfin, montrant pleinement que ce n'était pas que passager et que cette femme était vraiment brisé.

* * *

**_-Little lamb?_**

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Dianna se rendit dans l'entrée de sa villa ou se trouvait sa mère, qui était venue la chercher pour une journée entre fille. Dianna lui ayant envoyé un message la veille après la journée catastrophique qu'elle avait passé à penser à la belle Amy Roberts. Les bras réconfortant de sa mère la ramenèrent instantanément dans son enfance, ou Mary la prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'était blessé, ou qu'elle avait une peine de cœur. Dianna soupira de plénitude, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Amy n'était plus dans son esprit. Enfin, pour le moment...

**-Je prends mon sac, et nous pouvons y aller**, indiqua la blonde à sa mère qui l'avait relâché pour saluer le petit Freddie.

Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel Hollywoodien, et Dianna marchait joyeusement aux côtés de sa mère, à qui elle racontait ses dernières aventures, omettant volontairement de parler de sa rencontre avec Amy Roberts. Cependant, la plus âgés n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose. Ce matin, elles se baladèrent dans les rues, sans but précis regardant quelques boutiques qui ne les intéressaient pas tellement. Pour dire vrai, Dianna souhaitait plus que tout revoir Amy, même s'il fallait qu'elle traîne sa mère dans la boutique. Midi venue, les deux Agron s'assirent en terrasse d'un petit restaurant, profitant du soleil Californien.

**-Je te connais par cœur _Little Lamb_... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?** demanda Mary, son regard fixé sur la carte, cependant elle sentit celui de sa fille se relever sur elle.

**-Je...**, commençai la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vide, pendant que sa mère fixa son regard sur elle. **J'ai juste... Il y a trois jours, avec Naya et Heather, on est allé faire les boutiques, en particulier chez Aimée, et j'ai rencontré la PDG, Amy. Depuis ce jour, je ne me sens pas très bien et je me pose des millions de question...**

**-Coup de cœur?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Oui, peut être. Il faut dire que c'est une très belle femme, et du peu que j'ai vu une très bonne mère.**

**-Sans trop être indiscrète Di', qu'est ce qui a fait que ton regard c'est posé sur elle?** demanda sa mère, un regard tendre fixé sur sa fille, qui se triturait les mains, sans aucun doute nerveuse. **Juste comme sa, le fait que sa soit une femme ne me dérange pas. Le bonheur est la ou nous l'attendons le moins, Ma Chérie.**

**-Je sais maman...**, répondit la jeune femme. **Ce qui m'a attiré c'est sans aucun doute son rire. Si tu savais maman... La nuit il m'arrive encore de l'entendre.**

Voyant que sa fille hésitait à continuer son récit, la matriarche la regarda avec insistance, ce qui soupirer sa fille, qui pour une fois en voulait à sa mère de la connaitre par cœur.

**-Je voulais de la nouvelle lingerie**, grommela l'actrice. **Et elle est venue m'aider à choisir. Ce qui a finit de me faire perdre la tête c'est la manière dont elle prononce mon nom, avec son léger accent très subtile, sans aucun doute français. Puis son sourire, son rire, la douceur de sa main quand elle a serré la mienne, ses yeux... Mon dieu, ses yeux, un océan...**, continua Dianna à toute vitesse, si bien que sa mère ne comprit pas tout.

**-STOP! Ralentit la fréquence Chérie**, l'interrompis sa mère, sous le regard boudeur et timide de sa fille. **Je veux rencontrer cette femme, alors tu m'emmène dans cette boutique après manger, Dianna.**

* * *

Les portes toujours grandes ouvertes, Amy rangeait les rayons qu'elle jugeait légèrement désordonné, quand la sonnette retentit annonçant un nouveau client. Bien trop occupé, elle entendit vaguement les nouvelles arrivantes saluer Maylin, scotché sur son écran d'ordinateur, vérifiant encore et encore la caisse, ne sachant pas comment s'occuper. Amy sentit un regard dans son dos, mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention, rangeant le rayon masculin. Dianna, elle, ne put détacher ses yeux d'Amy, qui portait un crop-top blanc très ample, à la limite du transparent, qui laissait encore apercevoir quelques tatouages. Perché sur des bottines à talons noire, surmonter d'un jean skinny bleu clair troué, Amy se retourna et croisa un regard vert/doré, tandis qu'un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle arriva à la hauteur des deux femmes.

**-Miss Agron, quel plaisir de vous revoir.**

**-Vous avez fait de moi une fidèle cliente**, répondit Dianna le rouge aux joues mais un sourire sur le visage, pendant qu'Amy rigola doucement.

Après un énième sourire destiné à la blonde, sourire que Dianna jugea comme Charmeur et Séducteur mais terriblement timide, Amy se dirigea vers Maylin qui avait délaissé la caisse pour jouer à un de ses jeux. Dianna de son côté, peina à détacher les yeux d'Amy, elle ne le fit que quand elle entendit sa mère pouffer à ses côtés.

**-Je dois avouer, chérie, que les françaises sont vraiment jolie**, dit sa mère, sous le regard timide et gêné de la jeune actrice. **C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment jolie _Little Lamb_, tu as le chic pour choisir.**

Dianna lança son coude dans les côtes de sa mère, qui rigola face à la tête, monstrueusement gêné de sa fille. Se baladant dans les rayons, Mary Agron s'extasia sur la beauté des articles proposé, et ne cessa de jeter des fleurs au talent indéniable d'Amy, qui non loin de là s'occupant d'une cliente aux cabines d'essayage, entendis les deux femmes parler, ce qui lui colla un stupide sourire sur le visage.

**-Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas à dîner, Dianna?**

**-Je... Quoi? Et pourquoi serai-ce à moi de faire le premier pas?**

**-Elle ne le fera pas, j'en suis sure**, continua Mary, imperturbable, se dirigeant vers le rayon masculin. **Et puis, c'est une très belle femme, je suis sure qu'elle aime être courtisé.**

**-Maman! Je n'inviterai pas Amy, c'est beaucoup trop rapide, on ne c'est adressé la parole deux fois seulement**, répondit sa fille, fermant la discussion. **Puis, moi, je suis sure qu'elle refusera.**

Sourire franc sur le visage, Amy pouffa. _Si tu savais, Dianna_. Mais bien vite sa peur la rattrapa s'insinuant dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller... _Si?_ Cependant les mots que son père lui avait dits la veille ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. _Tu mérites d'être heureuse._ Elle n'en était pas si sure, après tout son traumatisme l'empêchait de vivre correctement, et ne lui permettait pas d'être pleinement heureuse, ni même de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie.

Dianna laissa sa mère, qui cherchait quelque chose pour son frère, et se dirigea vers les rayons ou elle avait repéré une sublime robe, avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage, ou Amy se trouvait encore. Seule. Avec un petit sourire, elle entra dans une cabine, le cœur battant. La jeune styliste ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer, priant pour que la jeune blonde n'ai pas prit de lingerie... Continuant de ranger la cabine, auparavant utilisé par la femme qui venait de partir en caisse. Le rideau s'ouvrit laissant Dianna dans une sublime robe longue bustier, parfaite pour l'été, qui épousait très bien les formes de la jeune femme. Le rouge aux joues, elle passa devant Amy, pour pouvoir regarder le résultat dans le grand et impeccable miroir face aux cabines. Amy, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps parfaitement mis en valeur et son cœur rata un battement.

**-Cette robe est faite pour vous, Miss Agron.**

**-Dianna. Appelez moi Dianna**, murmura la jeune actrice à l'attention de la styliste qui s'approchait d'elle.

**\- Très bien, **répondit-elle sur le même ton, s'approchant un peu plus de la jeune femme. **Alors, Dianna, cette robe vous va parfaitement.**

**-Merci.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent, Dianna toujours devant le miroir, pendant qu'Amy était derrière elle. La styliste baissa la tête, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, et un léger rire lui échappa. J'ai l'impression de redevenir adolescente. Dianna ne put s'empêcher de trouver la jeune femme magnifique. Son souffle se bloqua quand elle vit Amy se pencher vers elle, lui chuchotant à l'oreille, quelque chose qui lui fit monter le rouge au joue.

**-Votre mère à raison Dianna, j'aime être courtisé. Et pour vous contre dire j'accepterai de dîner avec une femme, sachant que je suis ouvertement gay.**

Amy releva la tête, lança un éclatant sourire à Dianna, avant de s'éclipser vers l'accueil, ou Maylin, qui n'avait loupé aucune miette de l'échange, l'attendait sourire franc et un brin moquer scotché sur les lèvres.

* * *

Dianna, le sourire aux lèvres, était attablé devant un café dans sa cuisine, pendant que sa mère lui parlait de la chemise qu'elle avait achetée pour son frère. Elle ne donna aucune attention cette dernière, bien trop secoué par sa _discussion_ avec Amy. Devrait-elle l'inviter? Ou était-ce trop tôt? La blondinette soupira.

**-Dis le si je t'ennuis ma chérie!**

**-Ce n'est pas sa... J'hésite!**

**-Amy Roberts, encore et toujours Amy Roberts**, taquina sa mère, ce qui lui valut un lancé de torchon.** Chérie, si tu ne prends pas de risque, certaine chose risque de te passer entre les doigts.**

Dianna ne put s'empêcher de douter. Certes, sa mère avait raison, mais elle ne connaissait absolument pas Amy. Cela revenait à demander à un inconnu de sortir un soir. Elle secoua la tête. Non c'était beaucoup trop tôt...

* * *

Et voilà pour se second chapitre... J'essaye de ne pas vous décevoir, mais il y des moments, ou l'inspiration est trop vive mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

Vos Avis? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des envies pour la continuation de cette histoire?

Dite moi ce que vous espérez pour la suite. Si vous voulez voir certains élément,, si vous avez des idées bien précise à me faire partager quant à l"évolution de cette histoire. Je suis preneuse:)


	3. One Last Time - Ariana Grande

**Un battement plus haut**

Bienvenue dans ce troisième chapitre, ou l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Amy... Mais pas toute l'histoire :), merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui commentent, cela me fait chaud au cœur. En espérant que vous continuerez à me lire, et à me commenter! :)

PS: Désolé pour les fautes; j'essaye de les éviter un maximum, mais je n'y arrive pas forcément à chaque fois.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient sauf: Amy, Lorenzo, Eléa, Maylin, Manuel, Olaf et Mozart :)

_Meg1287:_ Voici la suite, et merci de chacune de tes review, qui me font très plaisirs :)

_Juuuuulie_: Cela me fait plaisir de te retrouver sur cette histoire :)! Merci beaucoup du compliment :)

_EliShaWriter_: Appelle Amy/Aimée comme tu veux :)! Demi et toujours Demi hein ;D! Voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Naya22_: Attend quelques chapitre, et dîner tu auras :)! Merci de ton compliment

_Littlesister:_ Merci pour tes reviews, que j'aime beaucoup lire. Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Amy, mais seulement une infime partie de ses secrets :)

* * *

"One more time, I promise after that I'll let you go. Baby I don't care if you got hurt in your heart. All i really care is you wake up in my arms. One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home." **Ariana Grande - One Last Time**

* * *

Ses yeux lourds peinaient à rester ouverts, ses lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser le moindre son sortir, sa gorge était noué de part en part, les larmes ravageaient ses joues. Aucun sanglot. Aucune plainte. Elle était témoin de cette scène, de cette violence, de cet amour qui apparemment était à sens unique... Elle subissait. Les coups de plus en plus fort, l'humiliation, la trahison, l'incompréhension. Les cicatrices allaient être profondes et indélébile, elle resterait marquée alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien demandé. Elle se sentait salit. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui logeait aussi bien dans son corps, que son cœur, le bruit de l'orage retentit, et un éclair vrilla le ciel, en même temps qu'un coup beaucoup plus fort, violent, destructeur. Enfin sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri aigu, ou la douleur s'exprimait enfin, cachant aussi une multitude de sentiment invivable. La main se leva, avant de s'abattre dans un claquement sonore sur la joue de la jeune femme qui perdit, par la force de cet homme enragé, connaissance. Avec pour dernière image, un éclair vrillant le ciel étoilé, accompagné du tonnerre, de la pluie qui s'abattait sur la fenêtre, de cri et grognement presque animal. La tête lourde, la lèvre en sang, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans cet inconscient ou elle ne ressentait rien, absolument rien, excepté... Cette trahison, et cette cicatrice qui se formait lentement en son fort intérieur.

* * *

Deux orbes bleu azurin s'ouvrirent à la volée et son corps sursauta violemment en entendant l'orage qui tonnait au loin. Totalement détrempé, Amy chercha un quelconque repère pour se permettre de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle ne se rendit pas compte, de suite, qu'une main c'était posé sur son bras et effectuait de lent vas et viens, dans un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant. Une main d'homme. Amy ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond de côté, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette main. De cet homme. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse folle, sa vue se brouillait, ses membres tremblaient et des sanglots sortaient de ses lèvres, pendant que les larmes ravageaient son beau visage. Comme chaque soir d'orage.

**-Calmes -toi, ma chérie, c'est moi,** lui dit tendrement son père, essayant d'être le plus doux et tendre possible. **Je suis là, ce n'est que moi Aimée, ce n'est que moi. Calmes-toi, et respire. Inspire. Expire. Doucement, reviens parmi nous doucement, ma puce.**

Fermant ses yeux convulsivement, Amy se détendit, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité, avec sa vie. Sa respiration se calma, et son père put enfin s'approcher d'elle, pour délicatement la prendre dans ses bras. Tout deux allongé dans le grand lit double de la styliste, ils contemplaient le plafond, Amy attendant de totalement reprendre pied, et Manuel attendait enfin les premiers mots de sa fille. Sa tendre fille Aimée, qui avait tant souffert. Ce n'était que dans des moments, tel que celui-ci, qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle refusait de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un.

**-C'est toujours les mêmes images, les mêmes sensations, la même douleur. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, de ne jamais pouvoir reprendre pied**, murmura Amy, cachant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son père, qui la tenait fermement entre ses bras musclés. **C'est la première fois que je me réveille sans agresser la personne qui me touche.**

Manuel ferma les yeux, les larmes le menaçant. _S'il le retrouvait..._ Il resserra encore un peu plus ses bras autour de sa fille avant de lui chuchoter : _bonne nuit, tout ira bien_. Sans autres rêves désagréable, Amy put finir sa nuit. Nuit désormais habité par le sourire d'une jeune actrice blonde.

* * *

Lorenzo et Eléa se doutèrent bien que cette nuit avait été éprouvante pour leur mère. Ils ne cessèrent de l'observer s'agiter dans la cuisine, tout en étant plongé dans leur plus profondes pensées. Les deux jeunes enfants n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi leur mère semblait souffrir autant, ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi, chaque nuit orageuse, elle ne dormait presque pas, pour ne pas dire qu'elle n'osait même pas fermer les yeux. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'elle avait peur. Peur de l'orage, de la nuit, des rêves qu'elle pouvait faire... Lorenzo et Eléa avaient été secoué quand leur grand père leur avait dit sa, pas plus tard que ce matin. Leur héros, leur pilier, leur maman... Avait peur. Peur d'être heureuse. Ils se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête, sachant que la grande famille qu'ils voulaient tant avoir, ne risquerait certainement pas d'arriver.

* * *

**-AGRON! Bouge ton joli fessier. Je veux sortir!**

L'interpellé soupira, ne sera-t-elle jamais tranquille? C'était une excellente question de son point de vue. Une tornade brune débarqua dans sa chambre, alors que la blonde venait à peine de finir de faire son lit, cette même tornade qui se jeta sur ce dernier après un câlin express à son amie.

**-Naya Marie Rivera-Dorsey! Petit un, je viens de finir mon lit. Et petit deux, hors de question que l'on retourne une énième fois chez Aimée**, s'exprima la blonde faisant de grand geste des mains, sous le regard hilare et moqueur de la Latina.

**-Tout de suite chez Aimée! Je voulais simplement aller prendre un café...**, bougonna la jeune femme, pendant que Dianna se détendit légèrement.

La blondinette ne put, cependant, pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait Amy. C'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Accompagné d'un énième soupire, elle hocha affirmativement la tête, suivant Naya à l'extérieur.

Le soleil brillait de nouveau, après l'orage dans la nuit. Orage qui avait permis à Dianna de dormir comme un bébé. Les deux jeunes actrices de Glee, attablé à la terrasse d'un café, parlaient de tout et de rien. De la série, de leur vie privée, de leurs envies d'avenir... Elles furent rejointes en pleine conversation par Heather et son fils, Elijah.

* * *

**-Pourquoi juges-tu que c'est trop tôt?**

**-Heather... Je la connais à peine et je ne lui ai parlé que... Deux fois**, murmura Dianna, les yeux rivés sur Elijah qui jouait avec ses doigts.

Naya était partit rejoindre son mari, et avait laissé les deux blondes seule à seule, et Heather avait sauté sur l'occasion pour parler de son sujet préféré... Amy Roberts. Un soupire franchit les lèvres de la jeune danseuse.

**-Certes, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.**

**-Je ne suis pas gay!**

**-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire Di', mais tu es... Bi, si l'on peut dire sa, je te rappelle que tu m'as embrassé. Moi, Lea, Naya, Vanessa et même Becca!**

Dianna se mordit la lèvre. Certes, elle avait quasiment embrassé tout le cast féminin de la série, mais ce n'était dû qu'à des jeux. Des jeux, de l'alcool et un groupe d'amis déjantés... Il y avait forcément quelques retombés. Et oui, elle avait plus qu'apprécié embrassé une femme. C'était différent, chaud, sensuel et très agréable. Après tout, elle partait du principe que l'on tombait en amour avec un cœur _(ou dans son cas, d'un rire)_ et non d'un sexe. Un sexe ne définit absolument pas une personne; sa personnalité, sa façon d'être, son caractère son des détails qui définissent le plus une personne. Secouant la tête, l'interprète de Quinn ne cessait de se questionner. Sa collègue et amie cessa de l'harceler avec ce sujet.

* * *

**-Un café noir sans sucre et un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait.**

La jeune styliste, accoudé au bar du petit café non loin de sa boutique, regarda le serveur s'éloigner pour lui amener ses commandes. Maylin à ses côtés, toujours sur son téléphone, semblait être prise dans une conversation des plus sérieuses, à en juger par la petite veine qui ressortait sur son front. La styliste pouffa en voyant un petit morceau de la langue de son amie, coincé entre ses dents, montrant totalement la concentration de Maylin Stevens. Le jeune serveur arriva avec les commandes des deux femmes, pendant que la styliste régla sa facture.

**-Pourquoi les hommes veulent tous des enfants?** demanda Maylin, daignant enfin relever la tête de son téléphone afin de retourner à la boutique, accompagné de sa patronne et amie.

**-Ne me parles pas d'homme, Chérie. Je ne les comprendrais sans aucun doute jamais! Excepté mon père et mon fils, que je connais sur le bout des doigts.**

* * *

_L'inviter, ou ne pas l'inviter? Prendre ce risque ou ne pas le prendre?_ Après tout, si elle n'osait rien tenter, elle perdrait peut être la personne qui lui fallait, la personne qu'elle attendait depuis le début. _Comment faire pour inviter une femme que l'on ne connaissait pas, à dîner? Comment faire pour aborder une femme que l'on ne connaît absolument pas?_ Dianna, planté devant la boutique _Aimée_, ne savait pas quoi faire. Si bien qu'elle finit tout de même par entrer, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle était venue fabriquer dans la boutique presque vide, vue l'heure tardive. Elle était toujours aussi perdue.

**-Elle vous direz oui, même si elle est morte de trouille à l'idée que quelqu'un entre dans sa vie, elle vous direz oui.**

La blondinette tourna la tête vers la réceptionniste, Maylin. D'un pas hésitant, elle la rejoignit, scrutant la jeune femme des yeux. Elle était brune aux yeux verts émeraude, elle avait elle aussi un très joli sourire, mais rien qui pouvait rivaliser avec Amy Roberts. La jeune caissière lui indiqua un tabouret, non loin d'elle, la blonde s'assit convenablement, posant son sac non loin de la caisse.

**-Amy est une femme effrayée par la vie et par les gens. Elle ne fait confiance qu'a très peu d'entre nous, et pour tout vous dire, ses amis ne sont pas nombreux. Elle est très effrayée par la vie, mais surtout par l'amour et le bonheur**, commença la jeune femme, ce qui attrista un peu plus l'actrice, qui ne savait désormais plus quoi faire avec cette femme qui la hantait. **Mais elle vous direz oui, si vous l'invitez, elle vous direz oui. Amy veut refaire confiance, elle veut créer sa famille, son foyer. Même si son traumatisme est là, elle veut goûter au bonheur. Mais croyez-moi, elle est une femme brisée, de toute part. Et il ne suffira pas de simplement l'aimer comme l'on pourrait aimer une banale personne, il faut lui apprendre à aimer de nouveau, il faut la reconstruire entièrement, de part en part, brique par brique, et seulement là, vous pourrez vivre la plus belle des histoires d'amour de votre vie. Cependant, ses enfants sont toute sa vie, et s'ils ne sont pas d'accords avec son histoire elle n'hésitera pas même une demie seconde à y mettre fin. Ils ont tout les trois beaucoup souffert et sont très soudé. Si l'un souffre, les deux autres aussi. Alors oui Dianna, si vous l'invitez à dîner, elle vous dira oui. Amy vous dira oui, car elle veut reconstruire sa vie et tout recommencer. Mais attention, si vous l'invitez cela voudra dire que vous voulez apprendre à la connaitre elle et ses enfants, parce qu'elle ne vous les cachera pas, et que peut être voudriez-vous quelques chose avec elle, avec eux trois. Réfléchissez y, et ne me la brisez pas encore plus.**

Dianna sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, et essuyer les quelques larmes qui y ont coulé. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de la jeune caissière, et elle put y lire de la tendresse, de la malice mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

**-Je connais Amy depuis son arrivé aux Etats-Unis, et j'ai eu cette extraordinaire chance de la connaître avant son traumatisme, qui chaque soir et chaque jour la hante un peu plus, depuis quatre ans maintenant. Je peux vous assurez qu'Amy est une très belle femme, aussi bien intérieurement, qu'extérieurement. C'est une femme passionnée et passionnante. Mais du jour au lendemain, on l'a brisé, sans raison aucune. Amy à des milliers et des milliers de cicatrices, physique et psychologique. Elle n'est plus la femme que j'ai connue, elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle même. Même si, par moment j'arrive à apercevoir cette fille passionnée par la vie, cette fille qui ne perd pas une seconde et qui vit tout à cent à l'heure**, continua Maylin, avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres qui fit apparaître celui timide de l'actrice.** Ne la brisez pas, elle l'est déjà assez comme sa, et ce n'est certainement pas du jour au lendemain que cela changera. Mais peut être que vous êtes cette femme qu'elle attend depuis la naissance de ses enfants, peut être êtes vous celle qui nous ramènera notre belle Amy Joanna Roberts, peut être êtes vous la deuxième mère de ces enfants qui désespèrent de voir leur mère si malheureuse... Peut être êtes vous LA femme d'Amy. Je l'espère. Alors Dianna, avant de l'invitez, réfléchissez bien, c'est une femme brisée, qui veut construire et recommencer sa vie. C'est une femme qui veut vivre, et non plus se battre contre ses démons. Si je vous ai dit ces quelques petites choses sur ma belle Amy, c'est pour que vous en sachiez un minimum avant de vous prononcer, Miss Agron. Les cartes sont entre vos mains.**

Une main sur son bras, et un battement de cil plus tard, Maylin parcourait les rayons désormais vide. Son regard vaquant, Dianna ne bougea pas. Elle resta prostré sur son tabouret, assimilant ce que Maylin venait de lui dire. Devait-elle l'inviter? Elle n'en savait toujours rien... Les yeux dans le vide, elle triturait ses doigts, cherchant inlassablement la réponse à sa question.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre trois, ou l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Amy. J'approfondirai son histoire dans de prochain chapitre, je ne vais tout dévoiler :D

Des avis? Des envies?

Merci beaucoup de me lire, je vous aime tous.

MaryLine


End file.
